


The Perils of Being Comfortable

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Shorts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Humor, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Being Comfortable

There's zero chance this isn't going to be mercilessly mocked...


End file.
